Medical diagnosis devices having an image display function of displaying a diagnostic image of a subject, such as an ultrasound diagnostic device, X-ray equipment, and nuclear magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) equipment, not only generate and display an image of a target part, but also further measure a state of the part based on the image to obtain information useful for diagnosis. For example, an ultrasonic diagnostic device measures a state of a part of a subject, e.g., a tissue such as a heart; for example, the volume of a heart chamber, to obtain information useful for diagnosis.
Medical diagnosis devices which display a diagnostic image of a subject compute and set a measurement position of a tissue to be measured, such as a contour of a heart chamber, based on a generated image of a part of the subject, and perform measurement based on the set measurement position to obtain information about the tissue of the part used for diagnosis. Such a technology has been disclosed in Patent Document 1.    Patent Document 1: International Publication No. WO2008/044441